


The Red Sun Sets On Another Morning

by Sacred__Oasis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Trauma, dadowsan, shadowsan acting like a dad (TM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred__Oasis/pseuds/Sacred__Oasis
Summary: A series of connected one shots depicting my interpretation of the highs and lows of Carmen’s life. (Featuring Shadowsan being the dad he is ™️)(1/13/2021 Please note that as of the time of writing this little message here, season 4 has not yet dropped. )
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player (Carmen Sandiego 2019) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Red Sun Sets On Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love exploring relationships, so have this mess! I just rewatched Carmen Sandiego for the second time, and Shadowsan is such a dad lol. Critique is welcome!
> 
> Warning! The following contains a nightmare sequence which ends up being a tad bit graphic, and there is a lot of panicking involved.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Carmen Sandiego, I’m just someone who writes crappy fanfic for shows I obsess over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen has been plagued by nightmares night after night.

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Carmen was tired. It didn’t come as a surprise: they’d had multiple missions- some being so close together that they were practically back to back,- multiple run-ins and escapes from both VILE, and ACME, and the amount of jet lag from the constant travel was absolutely horrendous. So perhaps tired was an understatement. None of that, however, was even the main reason as to why the red-clad thief couldn’t catch a wink of sleep- no, it was something far worse: nightmares.

It’s not like Carmen was a stranger to nightmares, quite the opposite in fact, she’d dealt with them since she was but a child, though those nightmares were few and far between. But of course, after her failed test at VILE academy, they had become more frequent, more intense, and far uglier. The nightmares came just about every night like clockwork: she’d reluctantly turn in to sleep at a late hour, finally dozing off after a seemingly endless amount of time staring at a blank ceiling, only to shoot awake from yet another night terror.

Tonight was no exception. Carmen’s dreams were often plagued by many different things. Sometimes they’d revolve around incidents or the ‘what if’s’, other times it’d be a combination of the two. This time it was the latter.   
  


<•><•><•>  
  


With a yawn, Carmen shut her laptop, sparing a glance at the clock on her bedside table. 1:00 AM. She let out a hefty sigh knowing that if she did not sleep now she’d be left with an unbearable headache in the morning. That, and she’d have to deal with the disapproving stares from Shadowsan all day long. Besides, being the leader of the group, she should at least _try_ to set a good example.

With that last thought in mind, she put all her gear away, and shuffled under the covers of her bed, doing her best to make herself as comfortable as possible. It was going to be another night filled with panic and fear, no doubt. Still, she did her best to push those thoughts out of mind. No point in losing even more sleep dreading something that’s inevitable. She’d just have to deal with it when the time came.

She spared one more glance to the dark skyline out her window before finally shutting her eyes and letting the welcoming call of sleep pull her in.

 _It was dark. Incredibly dark. Alarm filled her body as she frantically scanned her surroundings. She could feel it- pairs of eyes glaring daggers at her from all sides- but she couldn’t_ see _them. She glanced down at her hands, but it was just so dark- Where was she?_

_She blinked and the scene shifted. She found herself in a house. Where exactly? She wasn’t quite sure. So familiar, and yet not at all. A spark of red color caught her eye and she turned- there on the top of a set of shelves were her most prized possession: her nesting dolls. She extended an arm to reach for them when suddenly she felt an odd sensation that sent shivers down her spine. The acrid smell of smoke filled the room and the young girl found herself unable to breathe._

_It was unbearably hot, flames having erupted all around her. She needed to escape- now. She turned tail and fled, only stopping when she remembered her beloved dolls. However- it was too late for in there place lay a small pile of ashes. They were gone- burnt to crisp, and the sudden realization struck her that she would be too if she didn’t leave.  
_

_Tears burned the edges of her eyes, as she burst into a fit of coughs. She was choking- suffocating- left fighting for breath. The roof was coming down, scattering debris all around her. Her attempt to crawl away was thwarted by a massive plank of wood that pinned her red cloak in place.  
  
_

_She gasped, trying to breathe in the air, lungs screaming for oxygen, but she couldn’t breathe. She let out out a cry, growing ever frantic as she lay trapped. She could see her life flash before her eyes, the bitter thought coming to mind that the ‘Elusive Carmen Sandiego”, would meet her demise so soon, all because of a piece of wood. All because she was too incompetent to see what was right in front of her._   
  


_“Carmen?”_   
  


_With a pained gasp she whipped her head to try and find the source of the voice. Before her stood a figure in shadow, one she had to squint to look at. She tried to call out- to scream for help, but the only thing that left her mouth was more raspy coughs._

_”don’t you recognize me?”_

_The figure stepped closer. She felt herself slipping, but determination and adrenaline kept her from the dark that clouded the edges of her vision._

_”Who?” She croaked._

_Another step, and she found herself face to face with none other than..._

_her father?_ _She blinked sluggishly._

_”Think again, Lambkins.”_

_The distorted image of her father’s face morphed and melted into that of Coach Brunt’s, her mother figure turned enemy._

_Her old teacher crouched before her, grasping her chin with a hand. “Well now, this is quite the predicament you’ve found yourself in, ain’t it Black Sheep.”_

_Despite it all, Carmen found her strength to come up with a retort. “It’s Carmen.”_

_If Coach Brunt heard her, she made no notice. “Join me, join_ us _, and you can be free again.”_

_”I was never free with VILE!” She all but spat back. “I’ll never join you!”_

_Brunt chuckled. “Foolish little Lambkins. You already have.”_

_Carmen gasped. “What?”_   
  


_She blinked once more, finding herself on the island of VILE- her old home. She was wearing a uniform, one made of a color so dark it was like looking into a void. What was she doing- why was she here?_

_”We’re very impressed Black Sheep.”_

_She glanced up and found herself standing before the table housing the members of the faculty._

_She opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about, but she was swiftly cut off._

_”We weren’t sure if you had it in you, truthfully, but we were all pleasantly surprised by your results,” Countess Cleo declared._

_”Our little sheep is all grown up!” Interjected Brunt whilst wiping away a tear or two._

_Carmen- Black Sheep- raised an eyebrow. “I don’t understand. What did I do?” She asked at last, her curiosity getting the better of her._

_She didn’t like the sinister smile on Maelstrom’s face. It was unsettling to say the least. “You finally made it to the top. Care to take your seat?” He loosely gestured towards the end of the table._

_There among the five chairs sat one unoccupied one. She felt sick. “What?” Her voice wavered as dread filled her to the very brim._

_”You’ve finally earned your spot in our esteemed faculty Black Sheep. How else would we reward you?”_

_No. no no no no no-_

_“Reward me for what?”_

_Maelstrom chuckled. “Why, reward you for bringing us the head of a traitor of course.”_

_She shakily lifted her hands, gasping in sheer horror at what she saw. They were covered in blood- blood that was very obviously not her own._

_She turned behind her, and there, not even 10 feet away lay the dead body of Shadowsan._

<•><•><•>

Carmen bolted upright, sweat pouring down her face. A choked sob escaped her lips as she made an attempt to correct her breathing. Her hands, they wouldn’t stop _shaking_ , and her mind raced with thoughts.   
  


Her panicked state was temporarily broken by the buzzing of her phone that lay nearby. She dug through her sheets, scrambling to answer the device.

”Hello?” She cringed at her very clearly distressed voice.

”Carmen, are you ok?” Player asked, worry evident in his tone. “Your vitals aren’t looking the best, and I didn’t think it was safe to leave you alone like that. Was it another nightmare?”

She blinked groggily, her head not being able to keep up with his words. “Huh? How’d you get my vitals?”

Player just stared at her. “Carmen. Ivy made everyone watches that measures things like that, remember? You’re literally wearing one right now.”

If she had less restraint she would’ve smacked herself in the forehead. “Right, sorry. Feeling kinda out of it right now.”

His face on the screen shifted back into concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She paused, weighing her options. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk quite yet. I need a bit to just... think.” She got up and quickly stretched out her limbs before heading off.   
  
“Where are you going?”

“I just need a glass of water.” She desperately wished to rid herself of the rotten taste in her mouth. “I’ll be back in a while. We can talk later, ok?”

She heard a sigh. “Ok, just take it easy alright?”

She nodded and went on her way down to the kitchen, being sure to tread lightly so as to not wake anyone. 

Her legs still felt like jello, and her heart rate still had yet to return to normal, but she assured herself that if she just didn’t think about her nightmare- just didn’t acknowledge it until she had to, then she’d surely be fine. Right?

She spared a glance at her watch: 4:00 AM. It was still dark out, the sun probably wouldn’t be rising for at least another hour. She grabbed a quick glass of water before settling on the couch. Trying to go back to bed was not an option. Perhaps she could run back to her room and grab her laptop and try to get some more work done.

With a nod to herself, she swiftly made the trip, retrieving the device and settling back down in her spot. About an hour must’ve passed before she gave up for it was no use. Her mind was a whirlpool, and she was just a helpless fish stuck in it. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her hands drenched in that dark red liquid. She saw the person that she’d begun to consider almost like a father, dead on the ground- by _her_ hands none the less. No matter that it was a dream, it just felt so... real.

“I know that the early bird catches the worm, but I do believe that even this is a little early for you.” She jumped, causing her guest to raise an eyebrow.

”Good morning to you Carmen.”

She let out a wry laugh. “Morning Shadowsan.” Of course. Just her luck.

”Care for a cup of tea?”

Despite it all she couldn’t help but smile.

“A cup of tea sounds lovely, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello. As of the time I’m writing this, it’s like, 3AM and I’m incredibly tired. Initially I planned on writing Shadowsan and Carmen’s chat in this chapter, but I really wanted to get at least one chapter out before the season 4 comes out, which it’s coming out tomorrow (technically today) so yeah. The chat is gonna have to be put on hold until next chapter. I apologize if the ending is a bit rough, I’m sleep deprived.


End file.
